In general, an inverter is a power converter for converting commercial AC power into DC power, converting the DC power into AC power suitable for a motor and supplying the AC power to the motor. Such an inverter efficiently controls the motor, thereby reducing power consumption of the motor and increasing energy efficiency.
In a conventional inverter system, when overload is applied to the inverter to output overcurrent, a controller of the inverter may block the output gates of switching elements of the inverter.
At this time, the switching elements of the inverter are switched. As the number of turned-on switching element increases, switching loss generated upon switching increases.
In addition, when the switching elements are all turned off, ripple of the output current of the inverter increases.